Almost Alone
by Shiori- Sasuke's.Girl
Summary: Second chapter's up! Anyways, they go on a job.. not too much fun. A little fluff between Sasuke and my OC! It's still and always be.. SasukexOC
1. Shiori goes to Konoha

Konnichiwa everyone and welcome to meh first fanfic! I know that everyone is majorly OCC. It is pre-written, so I really can't edit most of it. I might make a sequil, depending on the results of the first. Anyways, this is something i realla dread doing, so today, we have Naruto here to do it for me!

Me: Say it...

Naruto: No

Me: -puts a bowl of ramen under Naruto's nose- Say it..!

Naruto: Sunshine does not own Naruto. She owns Shiori though. Now gimme the ramen!

Me: Thankies Naruto. Sorry to keep everyone waiting for such a long time. You can read..NO NOT NOW! n- no wait! NOW!

"There dead..." Shiori Kururugi thought. "I let them all die!" Her scream echoed through Konoha.

Flashback:  
_" Run Shiori! Hokage.. go tell him! now, run Shi-"  
"Mom..!"  
_End flashback.  
She burst into Master Hokage's room. "Master Hokage! They all died!" She fell onto the floor in a puddle of tears. Hokage looked at the bloody girl."You'll stay in Konoha then. Let's get you an apartment." She stood up and walked out the door, her head hanging low.  
Shiori's Apartment

"You're next door to Uchiha Sasuke."Hokage started to walk off and looked at her. "Where's your headband?" "I lost it.." Shiori said in a loud whisper. "Come tommrow to be assigned you new Sensi and get a headband." Hokage began to walk again. Shiori bowed and walked in. she locked the door and looked around. "How did I let them die! All of them!" She fell to the floor crying. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK was the next thing she heard. "Com" She gasped for air."Ing." She answered the door to see Sasuke Uchiha. "Could you shut up?I'm trying to sleep." She looked into his black eyes and said," No I can't you'll just have to deal with it!" There was a long silence. "Why were you crying?" Sasuke wasn't the one to ask such pointless questions, but he felt connected to her. "My village...Was destroyed... I had to watch..." Sasuke watched as silver streams went down her face. She fell into Sasuke's arms and Sasuke embraced her. "I knew I felt connected to you somehow... My clan was killed too..." He felt the heat in his face rise. "I'm... sorry.. I guess I just wanted to fall into someone's arms." 'He doesn't even know my name yet! I'm so baka!' "I'm sorry, you don't even know my name! i'm Kururugi Shiori." She bowed and looked at the floor. "Sasuke Uchiha." He said as he walked back to his apartment.

Okay everyone! I hope you liked it! I hope it wasn't too short. The other chapters are soo long though! Anyways, Good night and please remember to R&R!


	2. We meet Kakashisensi and his book

Ohayo everyone! Since I don't wanna do the disclaimer, we have Sasuke-kun here to do it!

Sasuke: -appears out of a grey cloud- Wha? What the frick am I doing here?

Me: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!

Sasuke. FANGIRL! SIT!

Me: -sits before Sasuke-kun's feet-

Sasuke: Beg.

Me: Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun! Please do my disclaimer! Cause I won't do it and if I don't I'll get sued! PLEASE? -makes it look like I'm crying-

Sasuke: Nuuuu...the face... the face! FINE! Sunshine doesn't own Naruto, but she owns Shiori, so don't steal her, she's mine!

Me: Okay then Sasuke-kun, if you just did the disclaimer saying she's mine why did you just say she's yours?

Sasuke:She's gonna be MY gitlfriend!

Me:-starts a fight and sticks my head out of the fight- Okay everyone! Enjoy the story!

She walked to Master Hokage's office in her same raggedy clothes as yesterday."Konnichiwa Hokage-sama." Shiori bowed and looked around the room. She saw a man with half his face masked. "This will be your Sensi. Hakate Kakashi." She bowed and walked over to Hokage's desk. "Here is youe headband." He gave her a headband and a stack of clothes. "Arigato Hokage-sama!" She ran to get changed. She was wearing a short-sleeved blue dress with shorts underneath, of course the regular training shoes. Her headband was the same style as Kakashi's is. Shiori followed Kakashi to the bridge,Kakashi with his usual book out.

"Yo." "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto jumped up and pointed their finger at him. "Bu-" "LIAR!" They said in unison. "Hello Minna-san!" Shiori jumped from behind Kakashi and Naruto and Sakura fell over and Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.  
-Sasuke's POV-  
I raised an eyebrow. How can she be so depressed one minute and so happy the next?  
-Regular POV-  
"Konnichiwa! I'm Kururugi Shiori!" She bowed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever! BELIEVE IT!"  
"I'm Sakura Haruno. If you're gonna steal my Sasuke I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp"  
"Baka..." "Hi Sasuke!" She walked over to Sasuke and sat down. "Today, we're gonna plant some flowers for an elder woman.

" Sakura was next to Sasuke and Shiori was next to Naruto. "Do you like ramen?""Yes," She answered." My mother used to make it for me all the time"  
Later Shiori was pulling weeds. She took out a kunai and cut around them,making sure she got the roots. She was the only one who did, so Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura were pulling weeds while she was planting flowers.She let her long light blue hair down and sat down, her back on the woman's house. She fell asleep.She screamed and everyone looked. "Shiori-chan! What's wrong with her Sensi?"Naruto asked. "She's having a nitemare." Kakashi shook her and she didn't move. "She won't wake up!" Sasuke walked over to her and whispered something in her ear and she woke up. "Gomen everyone..I guess I was just a little lightheaded." " Let's go get some ramen!" Said, no other that Naruto. "Ok." Kakashigot his book up and they went to the ramen shop.

-Sasuke's POV-  
That new girl kept stareing at me, not every two seconds like Sakura, but everyone once in a while.She's different from everyone else.  
-Shiori's POV-  
I had fallen asleep.I felt someone pick me and I put my arms around their neck, but I didn't choke them. I felt my shoes coming off and my headband. I felt someone kiss me on my cheek and woke up just in time to see who it was. I screamed to get Sasuke back in here.  
-Sasuke's POV-  
I walked over to her and whispered"It's just a dream, wake up Shiori-chan, I'm right here." Her lavender eyes opened and a smile played on her features.  
-Regular POV-  
"Arigato Sasuke-kun"  
"No problem, Ja ne Shiori-kun." He walked up and kissed her on her forehead.  
"Ja...ne... Sasuke-kun."

AWWWWWW! So kawaii! Anyways... Awwww!

Sasuke:I know isn't she?

Me:I know!

Shiori: Why, Yesh I am thank you for noticing!

Sasuke: -glomps Shiori-

Shiori: -falls down- I'm gonna have a fan club soon if this keeps happening!

Me: Anyways people, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and please remember to R&R, and flames are okay too, if you don't like it.


End file.
